Kupalinka
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Kupalinka, fiesta tradicional eslava con una costumbre bastante romántica. Vadislav espera que su hermana Anya se fije en él ese día, pero Anya parece tener otros planes.


Antes de empezar con el fic, me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener. El único personaje que me pertenece es Alexandr.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes:

Male!Belarus: Vladislav

Fem!Russia: Anya

Nada más que decir, que disfruten del fic.

* * *

Kupalinka, la fiesta por excelencia que indica el comienzo del verano. Un día donde, según la tradición, las jovenes solteras hacen coronas con hermosas flores y las tiran al río para que el apuesto chico que pasea en sus sueños las recoja y las vaya a buscar al bosque, donde ellas previamente se han ocultado. Más tarde, por la noche, algunos jóvenes se quedaban a celebrar lo que quedaba del día. Hacían hogeras y saltaban sobre ellas, cantaban algunas canciones, bailaban, reían...

A ojos de Anya, era una tradición muy romántica, estaba ansiosa por hacer su corona y tirarla para ver si alguien especial la recogía y la iba a buscar al bosque. La joven rusa acabó de cepillar sus largos cabellos de color ceniza y se arregló un poco el vestido que ese día llevaba. Era una hermosa prenda de estilo tradicional donde primaba el color blanco y algunos adornos hechos con flores de colores, la quedaba perfecto. Finalmente salió de casa con paso grácil, al caminar daba algún saltito que otro, estaba muy animada. Cuando por fin llegó al lago saludó a algunas de las chicas que eran conocidas para ella y comenzó a recoger flores. Consiguió reunir una gran variedad de ellas, de colores vivos y algo extravagantes ya que su intención era llamar la atención de un chico en especial. Su nombre era Alexandr, era un joven de cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos de color turquesa, de muy buen porte y elegante. La joven Anya se había encaprichado un poco por él.

Vladislav la observaba con una atenta mirada, miraba extrañado cómo su hermana estaba de un humor especialmente bueno esa mañana. Veía como recogía las flores alegremente mientras tarareaba una dulce canción típica del folclore ruso. En su mente vagaba la remota posibilidad de que estuviera haciendo la corona para él. Para que él la recogiera y la fuera a buscar al bosque... Se la imaginaba sonriendo de una manera adorable cuando él la encontrara. Ellos dos solos en medio del precioso bosque ruso, con un silencio roto tan solo por el sonido del viento colándose entre las hojas de los helechos y algún que otro insecto haciendo ruido con el revoloteo de sus alas. Animado por este pensamiento, decidió salir de su escondite e ir a ver a su hermana.

_привет, сестра~

_ A-ah, eres tú, Vladislav. привет, da~

La rusa contestó algo decaída y bajó enseguida la mirada hacia su, ya casi hecha, corona. El joven se acercó más a ella y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una pequeña flor y colocándosela a la chica en el pelo.

_ сестра... hoy estás muy guapa. Pareces una muñequita, dan ganas de abrazarte_ Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor.

_ ¿Da? G-gracias Vladislav, tú también estás guapo_ Dijo sonriendo aunque algo molesta por la poca movilidad que le daba el agarre de su hermano. Finalmente la soltó y esta suspiró de puro alivio.

_ Lo sé, da. Aunque la ropa pica, pero me la he puesto para ti, para que me veas guapo y así quieras casarte conmigo.

_ Vladislav, y-ya te he dicho que te quiero como un hermano, p-pero no puedo casarme contigo...

_ сестра, ¿Para quién es la corona? ¿Para alguien especial?_ Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la anterior declaración de la rusa.

_¡Da! Es para un chico especial.

_ ¿A sí? ¿Y.. yo conozco a ese chico? _Su mente volvió a inundarse en fantasías donde los protagonistas eran él y la rusa.

_ Creo que sí le conoces, se llama Alexandr. Es de un pueblo cercano aquí, es muy guapo. Espero que coja mi corona...

La chica sonreía inconscientemente y sus mejillas adquirían por momentos una tonalidad rosada al hablar del joven. Mientras, el corazón de Vladislav pareció dejar de latir por un segundo, todas sus fantasías se desvanecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su hermana no estaba sonriendo por él, sino por el idiota de Alexandr. Ese estúpido que con una sonrisa conseguía cautivar a toda mujer. Pero Vladislav no era tonto, detrás de ese encanto de tipo "principesco" se encontraba un auténtico ser cruel, que solo usaba a las mujeres para divertirse un rato y luego las dejaba tiradas.

_ Hmm... pues que bien.

Dicho esto, el bielorruso se levantó del suelo y sin decir una palabra más se fue. Anya quedó algo extrañada por la actitud de su hermano menor, pero prefirió no darle importancia al asunto. Cuando por fin terminó de hacer su corona de flores, la miró satisfecha por el trabajo que había realizado. Se incorporó y corrió hacia el río, donde en escasos minutos, llegaría la hora de echar las coronas de flores e ir a ocultarse al bosque.

Casi todo el mundo ya se encontraba a orillas del río, las chicas susurraban entre ellas bastante emocionadas y pensando en quien recogería su corona mientras, los chicos, esperaban nerviosos a que las muchachas dejaran caer las flores. Debían ser rápidos y fijarse muy bien en la corona de su "amada" si querían ir a buscarla al bosque. Una vez que todas la jóvenes estaban dispuestas, soltaron las coronas y esperaron a que estas se las llevara el río unos metros. Luego corrieron hacia el bosque a ocultarse. Los chicos comenzaron a adentrarse en el agua, los más rápidos lograron coger las coronas de las chicas más bonitas, otros se tuvieron que conformar simplemente con las que quedaban.

Vladislav solo vigilaba la depositada por su hermana, que quedó medio oculta entre algunos juncos, cuando se dirigió a recogerla, Alexandr se la arrebató primero. En ese momento el bielorruso sacó uno de sus cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello al chico. Esté por el sobresalto acabó por soltar la corona.

_ Esa es la de mi hermana, solo yo puedo tocarla ¿Entendido?

_ ¡T-tranquilo, hombre! ¡Toda tuya!

_ Así me gusta _dijo el bielorruso mientras sonreía de lado y apartaba el cuchillo del cuello del rubio. En eso, le dió una corona hecha con varias flores pequeñas y de color rosadas._ Toma.

_ ¿Por qué me das esto?

_ Es de la rubita que estaba más cerca a nosotros, la de los... _Hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que la chica tenía unos grandes pechos_ Te la doy por haber sido un buen chico y hacerme caso.

_ ¡Perfecto! Gracias, hombre.

Acabada esa pequeña charla el bielorruso sonrió satisfecho mientras veía como Alexandr fue a buscar a la rubia. Aún no se lo podía creer, tenía la corona de su hermana en sus manos, ¡y solo había tenido que amenazar a alguien con un cuchillo! Nunca pensó que sería tan sencillo. Vladislav corrió hacia el bosque ansioso por encontrar a su hermana, pero supuso que no se pondría muy contenta al verle a él en vez de a Alexandr, así que ideó un plan, decidió que se acercaría a ella sigilosamente y la vendaría los ojos para que no supiera que era él. Después la llevaría justo donde se encontraba Alexandr, conociendo a ese chico, Vladislav suponía que a esas alturas ya estaría haciendo arrumacos a la rubia. Esperaba que su hermana se diera cuenta de que el rubio era un idiota y que él sí merecía la pena, después de eso se casarían, lo daba por hecho. Con el plan perfectamente ideado caminó con paso decidido en busca de su hermana.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Anya se encontraba escondida en las profundidades del bosque, se ocultaba tras un gran árbol en cuyo pie brotaban algunos helechos. Estaba bastante nerviosa, ya había visto como otras chicas eran encontradas por otros jóvenes, pero eso no la desanimaba, al contrario. Estaba muy contenta porque ninguno de esos jóvenes era su preciado Alexandr. Guardaba la esperanza de que él la encontrara y que luego, en la noche, bailaran a la luz de la hoguera y cantaran alegres canciones. Por la emoción dió un pequeño salto y vio como la flor que su hermano la habia colocado en el pelo se precipitó hacia el suelo. Anya la recogió y por temor a que se perdiera la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Impaciente, se asomó por el árbol a la espera de su apuesto Alexandr.

En ese momento apareció Vladislav por el lado contrario, justo a espaldas de su hermana. Esta se había adentrado tanto en el bosque que tuvo que dar un rodeo completo para encontrarla. Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido rompió un trozo de tela de su manga derecha para usarla a modo de venda, se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana y la tapó los ojos antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, una vez la vendó colocó la corona de flores sobre la cabeza de la rusa, dándose cuenta de que la pequeña flor que la había colocado en el pelo anteriormente ya no estaba, esto le entristeció un poco. Por su parte, la rusa se dió la vuelta rápidamente, hizo ademán por quitarse la venda, pero el bielorruso la agarró las manos deteniéndola.

_ ¿A-Alexandr? ¿Podrías ser tú? _Preguntó la rusa algo sonrojada.

Vladislav suspiró interiormente y apretó suavemente las manos de la rusa como señal de afirmación, esto también formaba parte de su plan.

_ ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que seas tú!_ Dijo la rusa emocionada. Justo después su voz se tornó dulce y notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente_ H-he estado observándote durante un tiempo y quería decirte que... que me gustas, da...

Esto le sentó como una puñalada en el corazón al bielorruso. Alexandr no se merecía la tierna imagen de Anya sonrojada, tampoco escuchar la melodiosa voz de la rusa, ni siquiera se merecía una sola mirada por parte de la chica, así que ¡menos una declaración de amor! Tenía ganas de cortarle por la mitad, pero se contuvo y acarició la mano de la rusa sin decir nada. Esta lo tomó como signo de correspondencia así que sonrió muy contenta. Después de esto, Vladislav tiró un poco de la chica guiándola por el bosque intentando encontrar a Alexandr y a la rubia.

_ ufu~ ¿A dónde me llevas?

La rusa no recibió respuesta alguna.

_ Mmm~ Ya veo, así que es un secreto ¿da? Está bien, llévame~

Tras caminar unos minutos, el bielorruso por fin pudo detectar a Alexandr y a la chica rubia, sonrió para sí mismo al ver que se encontraban en medio de un apasionado beso y que las manos del chico no estaban en zonas del cuerpo de la chica "decentes". Rápidamente le quitó la venda a su hermana y esperó ver su reacción.

Anya abrió los ojos poco a poco y se sorprendió al ver a Aleksandr besándose con otra chica, miró confusa a su espalda y vió a su hermano menor, en ese momento lo comprendió todo. No podía creer que su hermano la hubiera estado engañando todo el trayecto haciéndola creer que era Alexandr, dejándola hacerse ilusiones. Sobretodo se sentía humillada por haberse declarado delante de su hermano pensando que era el rubio, y que este no la hubiera dicho nada. A punto de romper en llanto caminó cabreada alejándose de esa escena, obviamente quería llorar por haber presenciado aquello.

_ ¡сестра!_ El bielorruso intentó detenerla agarrándola por un brazo.

_¡No me toques! _Gritó mientras se soltaba_ ¿¡Por qué me has hecho esto!

_ ¿¡Pero ahora qué he hecho mal!

_ ¡Ah! Te parecerá bien enseñarme a esos dos en... "plena acción" sabiendo que Alexandr me gusta, ¡y sobre todo me mientes! ¡Me has engañado este tiempo! Y yo haciéndome ilusiones como una idiota..._ Dijo siendo ya un mar de lágrimas. No lo soportó más y se marchó corriendo.

Vladislva miró confuso cómo su hermana se alejaba, no entendía qué había hecho mal. ¡Él solo lo hizo para que ella abriera los ojos! Lo hizo con buena intención, pero sin saber cómo, siempre la fastidiaba. Ahora Anya le odiaba y estaba llorando. Tenía que pedirla perdón, aún sin saber lo que había hecho mal debía disculparse. No se perdonaría nunca el haberla hecho llorar, así que se fue a buscarla.

Anya se encontraba sentada en una piedra a la orilla del rió, en una de las partes donde este se estrechaba dejando ver simplemente un pequeño caudal. Estaba deshojando la corona de flores, todo su esfuerzo para nada. Suspiró profundamente mientras miraba al cielo, se había pasado con su hermano. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente quería mostrarla la verdad de las cosas y ella le había tratado así de mal. Se arrepentía profundamente, la dolía el pecho al recordar los tremendos gritos que le había dado. Él siempre era bueno con ella, pudiera ser un poco pesado y algo agobiante, pero era su hermano y le quería mucho, más de lo que a veces se podía explicar ella misma. En ese instante oyó el ruido de pasos y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Era Vladislav. Cuando este la vio sentada en la roca corrió hacia ella.

_ ¡сестра! ¡Lo lamento, perdóname, por favor!_ Dijo el chico con una mirada suplicante, la agarraba de las manos fuertemente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la piedra.

_ Vladislav... no tienes que pedir perdón._ Dijo sonriendo levemente_ Más bien soy yo la que debe disculparse, he sido muy injusta contigo, da...

_ ¿Tú pedirme perdón a mí? _dijo incrédulo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

_ Da~ Vladislav solo lo hizo por mi bien, y yo no lo he sabido ver, estaba ciega por el idiota de Alexandr._ Tiró la corona de flores con fuerza lejos de allí_ ¿Podrás perdonarme?

_ c-сестра... ¡Claro que te perdono!_ Dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente, era raro que sonriera así._ Yo te quiero mucho...

La rusa sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña flor que le había regalado antes su hermano y la miró con detenimiento mientras acariciaba los pequeños pétalos de esta. El bielorruso se sorprendió al ver la flor ya que creía que la había tirado. Anya miró a su hermano y le colocó la pequeña flor en el pelo mientras sonreía, tras esto se acercó lentamente a él, le acarició una mejilla con ternura y le dió un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios, rozando un poco estos.

_ Ojalá algún día pueda quererte de la misma manera en la que tú me quieres a mí...

Y dichas estas palabras Anya se levantó y se fue, dejando al bielorruso con los ojos muy abiertos, aún sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Su hermana le había dado un beso. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo intenso y se quedó allí sentado sin decir una palabra. Cogió la pequeña flor y se la quedó mirando pensando en lo ocurrido. Entonces sonrió contento al saber que su hermana no le odiaba y que le quería más de lo que él pensaba.

* * *

Bueno aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado, sí es así dejen un review, acepto toda clase de críticas, eso sí, que sean constructivas, muchas gracias~

NOTAS:

привет: hola

сестра: hermana

Da: Sí


End file.
